The Chibi Phantom who Stole Christmas
by Miss Phantom
Summary: What happens at christmas time when the chibi cast of the chibified opera are 'threatened' by the adorable chibi phantom? Is Christmas really cancelled? Can they save the day? Will the authoress ever stop abusing Chibi Raoul?
1. Adorable Manic Erik

A/N: don't know what a chibi is; check it out from my profile page. Small people, big emotions. Chibi's are srhunk and cutified forms of their counter parts Take um, Jack Sparrow, shrink him down to thumb size, chubby him up a tiny bit, colour hom brightly and add huge eyes. Poof! You have a chibi. 

Christmas time with the Chibi phantom of the Opera.

It was Christmas time at the Opera House. The whole chibified cast was eagerly putting up sparkly decorations. Chibi Raoul was high up on a little chibi ladder with chibi Christine attempting to hold him steady as he hung glittering stars upon the curtains.

The chibified directors, Andre and Firmin, were happily playing with glossy tinsel. While chibi Carlotta was throwing a chibi fit over how she should get to put the sparkly star onto of the chibi Christmas tree, since she was the most important chibi present.

Then from the left wing, a chibified Meg appeared, with a light tan from her vacation away in chibified Hawaii. Upon seeing her little chibi companion, chibi Christine let out a high pitched squeal and abandoned the ladder. She quickly launched herself upon Meg and talked her to the floor in a tight chibi embrace.

'Meggy!' she chimed happily. 'Your back!' In the background chibi Raoul came plummeting to the floor, waving his chibi arms manically, and ladder falling on top of him.

Suddenly in a mix of chibi jolliness the chibi theatre was suddenly filled with manic chibi laughter. All the chibi's cowered and ran around in small circles of panic unsure what to do. Chibi Andre attempted hiding in the box of decorations.

Suddenly the chibified Erik glided onto the stage, almost loosing his balance. Teetering for a moment he quickly regained his balance. Now Erik was the cutest chibi of them all. I mean seriously this guy was cute as!

'I am the Phantom! Fear me if you dare!' he squealed with delight, quickly removing his sword he slashed a 'P' into Carlotta's dress, who screamed in chibi out rage.

Continuing to wave his little plastic chibi sword he accidentally sliced through a rope, causing a sand bag to drop from the rafters and come crashing down upon chibi Raoul's head, who fell to the floor in a chibi heap.

'Raoully!' chibi Christine cried in a high pitched tone. She went quickly to his side and attempted to bring chibi Raoul back to consciousness with little chibi kisses to make him feel better.

Chibi Andre poked his head from the box, tinsel entwined in his chibi hair. 'W-w-w-what do you want?' he stuttered meekly.

Erik puffed up his little chibi and then said proudly. 'I wish to put the star upon the tree, if my demands are not meet.' The chibi phantom attempted a sinister glare, but it turned out too cute for words and the authoresses head exploded at how adorable he looked. 'Then I shall cancel Christmas!'

All the other chibi's gasp in unison, chibi Firmin burst into a flood of chibi tears. Chibi Erik continued to laugh in a high pitched tone as he began to step backwards.

'Now I take my leave good chibi sirs,' pulling a lever dramatically a trap door under chibi Raoul flew open causing the chibi to go plummeting into the hole.

'AIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii…..' he shrieked.

'Oh, wrong lever…' chibi Erik blushed and pulled the correct one which made him soar up into the chibified rafters, although the rope pulling him up was clearly visible.

'Christmas? Cancelled?' Chibi Meg's eyes went huge with chibified fear and her bottom lip began to wobble.

'My chibi companions,' chibi Firmin chimed sadly. 'We have no choice…the chibi Phantom is to place the star upon the tree…'

All were silent with chibi terror and sorrow, when a small chibi voice of Raoul came from the trap door. 'Ouchie….'

Chibi Count so far: 52


	2. Sparkle Loving Christine

**A/N: (VIOLENT COUGH) (sniffle) Gah stupid cold. I'll show bloody Padfoot passing on her dirty germs to m- (sees everyone) Why hello! sniff Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they were all deeply appreciated and you shall all be mentioned in the Author note credits of this chapter, Merry Christmas!**

Chibi Meg, Raoul, Christine, Firmin, (breath) Andre, Madame Chibi Giry, Carlotta and Piangi; the entire chibified cast was in complete awe at the latest threat of the Chibi Phantom. How could this really be happening? Would the Chibi Phantom really cancel Christmas?

Chibi Firmin paced in furious chibified concentration back and forth upon the stage. Luckily they had managed to fish Chibi Raoul from the trap door with a muffin on a hook, inventing the new sport of "Raoully Fishing."

'I know!' Firmin squeaked causing the cast to leap up in shock. 'Wait no…' he reconsidered. 'That wouldn't work.'

'Well we have to do something!' squealed Chibi Meg, crystal tears welling up in her huge chibified eyes.

'Yes, yes! I know…but what?'

There was unison of 'hmmmm….' As the chibi's all bowed their heads in deep chibified thought. Unfortunately Chibi Christine got too distracted by a sparkly piece of tinsel and began to snuggle it.

Suddenly chibi Meg squealed with chibified happiness. 'It's simple!' she smiled widely. 'All we have to do is set a trap! If we can get him near the tree and then launch our trap, we can hand him over to the police.'

All the chibi's looked at each other in joy. Chibi Andre clapped his hands gleefully and hopped back and forth from one foot to the other in chibitisipation…. (Or anticipation in this... 'Proper English')

The small chibi's quickly began to plot, but unbeknown to them another chibi was listening carefully with his little chibi ears. Yes that's right the cutest chibi of them all; Chibi Erik, whom was peeping from amongst the rafters.

'Fools…' he whispered quietly to himself, not knowing that talking to yourself was a sign of chibi madness. 'They think they can stop me? They do not know my true genius.'

He began to mutter an evil chibified laugh to himself as he brought out a small chibi fishing rod.

Back on stage the chibi scheme was being plotted out with deep chibi thought. Though I'm not sure how deep chibi's can _really_ think. I mean their not exactly Einstein, their more…um goldfish or hamster type brains. Anyway, on with the story.

As there was a small chibi huddle of whispering and chibi giggling, chibi Christine became unfocused yet again. Hanging in mid air was the most sparkly and glittery jeweled tree decoration she had ever seen in her chibified life.

In a trance she began to plod towards it, her little hands out stretched. Just as she caught it in her chibi grasp she was propelled up into the chibified rafters, shrieking as she went.

Chibi Raoul, who saw this, quickly ran and launched himself at her ankles in an attempt to grab her. Unfortunately he timed his jump a little too late and went crashing into the orchestral pit, causing a strange little beat as he smashed from one instrument into the next.

'Christine!' Chibi Meg screamed upwards as the manic chibified laughter of chibi Erik filled the Opera house once more while he reeled in the entranced Christine. Quickly, while she was in his grasp he shoved more sparkly objects into her hands, to keep her in a daze and entertained.

'She's mine now...again!' he squealed with delight and blew a chibi raspberry at them.

Then in a little puff of sparkly pink smoke the two chibi's vanished. Chibi Andre burst into tears and chibi The Maiden Amorisa fled the scene.

Carlotta broke the silence. 'He's mad. Leave 'er to rot!'

'No!' Meg whimpered and hugged her chibified mother.

'That's it…' Chibi Firmin puffed himself up. It was time for chibi action. They had gotten Chibi Christine back once before and they could do it again. Suddenly chibi Firmin felt a warm form at his side, he looked down to see chibi Andre, quivering with fear, clinging to the other chibi director.

'Don't worry Sir Chibi Andre…' Firmin comforted. 'This ends tonight!' For chibi drama he threw his little chibi top hat off to the side, only to have it go flying into the orchestra pit and smack chibi Raoul on the head.

Maybe smashing that mirror was a bad idea, sighed chibi Raoul in his head.

Chibi count: 56.

**A/N: Squeeeeeeeee! nuzzles Chibi Erik That's another chapter done! Please tell me what you think. Until then a few thank you's!**

**Rakkety Tam: Chibi Raoul thanks you for your sympathy and gives you his little chibi scarf in his appreciation Thanks for your wonderful review**

**Madame Butterfly: (Erik does a little chibi dance for you, throwing confetti into the air) Thanks for your review babe, I'll try and keep it cute for you**

**Phantomraver: (eyes go wide) Whoa! Enthusiasm! (Miss Phantom holds Erik up in her palm, who pouts in protest) Do it damn you! (He sighs and gives a little chibi kiss to phantomravers cheek) Thank you for your support!**

**Tailfeather: (chibi huuuuuuugs!) Thank you for your review and merry Christmas to you to! (miss phantom gives you a Christmas muffin that chibi Christine baked herself)**

**Luarette: You want more, I supply more. Tee hee. Thank you.**

**All Apologies: (giggles) happy to bring cuteness into the world of phanficion, Merry Christmas. **

**KitsuneAnge: (pokes Chibi Andre, who shyly approaches and gives you a little cookie) Thanks for your review sweetie**

**The Maiden Amorisa: (Chibi Erik, under Miss Phantom's command, gives your cheek a little chibi kiss.) You demand and I Supply. Thank you!**

**Chibi Erik drops from the rafters and cackles manically 'I know where you all live!' Chibi Miss Phantom quickly swoops him into a net and runs off yelling, 'Merry Christmas!'**


End file.
